


Thrum from Gun Shots

by daivinchi



Series: MatsuHana Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, heart eyes Matsukawa, warning: mention of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Disguised as a waiter Hanamaki waits for the right moment. And Matsukawa falls in love despite having wine spilled all over him.





	Thrum from Gun Shots

Zipping his pants up, Matsukawa looked up at the dim fluorescent lighting in the bathroom. He had managed to excuse himself from the icy tension that commenced between his father and the new business partner the moment one of them slipped their tongue. He could care less who it was that started it or what would ensue afterwards; quite frankly Matsukawa tried every possible way to avoid coming to this dinner meeting yet his father was a stubborn man. 

Arriving back to the table, he gave a tight smile his eyes looking around the restaurant while the two older men commenced on business ordeals, the air just as tense as when he had left. Gingerly cutting into his steak he eyed the son, who remained tall and sat straight eyeing his father with much interest. Matsukawa grabbed his napkin covering it over his mouth to control the urge to smirk and held back a snort. None of these business matters held any interest to him, but as the so called heir, he had no choice but to attend every meeting, sit through every argument, meet the glares of thousands and get used to having no one to relax with. That seemed to be the life of the rich, and he was merely used to it. 

“Apologies, here is your champagne.” The waiter set his drink down and when Matsukawa looked up, his eyes widened at the brightly dyed pink hair before composing himself and smiling, a small thank you spoken softly as the waiter bowed slightly before going back to attend other work duties. 

The men continued to bicker while Matsukawa quietly ate not caring for whatever deals the two were bargaining on, most of which really only benefitted one another rather than the company or the employees that sadly worked for either of them. 

Glancing up, he immediately regretted it as the son was looking directly at him, a smirk encasing his pampered features. Gulping his last bite, he gently brushed his lips against the clear champagne glass taking a sip to prolong a ridiculous chat that would ensue in a few seconds. 

“I see you're quite the drinker.” The son nodded toward Matsukawa’s second glass for the night. If drinking two glasses was exceptional he hoped no potential business partners saw him home alone, he may not have the strongest stomach but that didn’t stop him from getting drunk occasionally. 

“Tell me, what brand would you say has the best taste?” The man pried as he checked his branded watch. Clearly showing off his wealth, but Matsukawa merely looked around the man clearly showing his boredom. 

“Brand huh? Laurrent - Perrier is one I prefer.” Truthfully he was using words of another, he rarely cared for what brand his wine was, he just enjoyed drinking and letting his mind go, feelings his emotions depress and his mind buzz with a soft lull. That was the joy of drinking, not to forget but in hopes to destress. 

“Hmm, quite an exquisite taste you have.” The son nodded, his plumped lips curling into a smirk, his eyes yet again scanning his features trying to pick him apart. 

There was one thing his father had ever approved of and it was his outward demeanor. He mentioned something about how his hooded eyes could display various emotions to strangers, whether it was boredom, nonchalance or even intimidation; apparently Matsukawa possessed them all. It wasn’t something Matsukawa could control, but when he was a child hearing the one thing his father ever approved of swelled his little heart with pride and he would pull pranks and act high and might in an attempt to imitate the grand ceo. But that was mere child’s play that he had grown out of. 

Matsukawa picked his champagne glass tipping it back as he felt the smooth liquor drizzle down his throat, emptying the glass with one last swig he gingerly placed the glass down grabbing the pure white napkin and dabbed against his small lips. His eyes remained on the napkin feeling the familiar way the tension in his shoulders disappear, a small smile appearing on his face whether he wanted it to or not. 

“I look forward to more of these dinners.” His father gave a tight lipped smile, as the men stood up, the son immediately following suit. Unlike the others, Matsukawa took his time enjoying the sensation of what the alcohol did to him.

Handshakes were the final way to end the meetings, and as Matsukawa lifted his hand up to grasp the other’s he heard glass crashing against the polished marble floors. He looked back to see the pink haired waiter bend down, taking his time picking up the mess seeming to pay no attention to whoever was yelling at him. His eyes looked anywhere but at the mess, which Matsukawa found quite intriguing. He watched the long fingers twist around a broken piece as if he was contemplating something.

“Matsukawa.” His father gruffed. 

He smiled looking back at the two not paying attention to the tall man next to him who was surely giving him a disapproving look, and shook their hands. 

“It was a pleasure.” He smiled his usual tight lipped polished one. 

“Pleasure’s all mine.” The son nodded showing his pearly whites. 

Pulling away, Matsukawa looked back to see the pink haired man still slowly picking up the glass pieces, his eyes now focused on the tile floor. Quietly he walked out of the restaurant alongside his father, the two ceos bowed slightly to one another before turning in the opposite directions towards the parked cars. The son merely smiled, bowing slightly and Matsukawa followed suit before turning around and following his father who had already taken a seat in the back. His feet slowed as he still craved for another drink. 

“I’ll be staying out a bit longer.” Matsukawa stated. He didn’t hear a response from his father, so he took that as he got permission to stay back, and he pulled away watching the car drive off. 

Walking back into the restaurant he rubbed the back his neck, normally if it were anyone else walking back after their reservation times the staff would’ve made them turn around and walk back out, but again, he was the son of a ceo who had financial ties with this restaurant so everyone would welcome him whether they wanted to or not. He decided to sit in a more secluded corner waiting for a waiter to come to him.

“What would you like to order sir?” Matsukawa looked up ignoring the slight twinge of disappointment he felt upon seeing the lack of pink hair. 

“The usual.” Matsukawa paused as he looked over at the bar, “Actually, give me your special today. A little on the strong side.”

The waiter nodded, before he walked back to the bar leaving Matsukawa to dwell on his own thoughts. There wasn’t much to quite think about or stress over, he just wondered if there could be a change to his schedule tomorrow. Sometimes he would find himself imagining dropping his responsibilities, booking a plane ticket and running off to a new country instead of running to board meetings that he still had no say in and would have to remain silent watching old men bicker. But other times he found comfort in his monotonous life, he expected everything and had come to terms with his lifestyle from a young age. So try as he might, he really didn’t have a true intention to escape, except for moments like this, where his eyes wandered again towards the pins eyes followed the rapid movements of the waiter, his head bobbing to a beat of his own before momentarily looking up, quickly glancing at a certain direction but going back to his own work. 

A golden liquor was placed in front of Matsukawa and he gently wrapped his long fingers around the base, gently swirling the glass watching the small pops of bubbles try to float to the top. 

“Is this your strongest?” He looked over and watched the waiter nod. He grinned thanking the waiter before taking a few gulps, and letting the alcohol sear his throat. He already asked for another, until there were a few glasses sprawled about on the table. This was going to be bad, but Matsukawa had been impulsive tonight and could pay for the consequences tomorrow. 

Then there was a pause, as crystal wine glasses shattered to the floor and everyone froze. It wasn’t like before where a single glass fell, it was as if the restaurant was being showered by shards of glass screaming as they came crashing against the marble flooring. Matsukawa hummed, he had one too many drinks tonight to start hallucinating. Perhaps he should call for a driver to go home, but he huffed rubbing his curled hair. Why should he always require help, he could go home himself. It was simple, he’d seen it in the movies. Get a taxi, state your address and then hand the money once they take you there. Simple enough. 

Pushing himself up, he lost his footing just as people had begun to scream some of their fingers seeming to point at him, but the world begun to change. The room was moving until he felt his head hit the ground, and pressed his forehead against the cool ground. This was a nice place to land he concluded, curling in on himself. 

His eyes shut tightly but sprang open as screams ensued again and he heard a strange sound pierce his ears. The sounds didn’t stop, but Matsukawa remained on the ground, watching as feet frantically moved about. He chuckled, he had never paid much attention to feet but just looking at the way they moved about was far more amusing than his sober self would ever admit. 

Slowly the gun shots died down, and Matsukawa was struggling to remain awake, if he even was awake that is. All of this could be a dream his drunken state had come up with and he’d never know. But when he felt his body being raised, his head lulling back until a gentle hand propped his head up, his eyes wavered meeting brown eyes that looked at him warily. 

“Are you alright?” Matsukawa hummed his eyes wandering to the hair again and he couldn’t help but grin. He might be a lucky bastard to end up in the arms of someone so handsome, but he didn’t think he could get any luckier until his body pressed against the waiters as he heard a series of more clashing noises until a gunshot rang through the seemingly empty restaurant. 

Matsukawa gulped, he may be drunk but he could tell the gunshots were a bad news. But when he tried to pull away to escape he was only pulled back, his hand being used to place minimal distance between the two of them. He could feel his heart pounding yet his heart rate only seemed to increase upon glancing up to notice a fierce smirk plastered across the waiter, his free hand reaching behind his back. The metal glint from the luminescent lighting and Matsukawa;s eyes widened ever so slightly. 

“Oh, a gun.” He let out a nervous laughter, his head lulling back. He was in the midst of some alarming fight and he was drunk, unable to stand by himself, and somehow still attracted to the man who held him tightly. He wasn't sure what he was impressed by. The ability to retain all this information despite his haze or to still find the stranger attractive despite the weapon in his hand. 

“Right.” His head tilted, eyes boring into whatever was hidden in the shadows. “Stay still and you won’t get killed.” He glanced at Matsukawa for a split second before firing bullet after bullet. 

Moments later Matsukawa could make out a figure that swayed, taking slow and heavy steps before the body crumpled to the ground. It seemed as if hours have passed while the two remained still, but he was sure his perception was askew at that moment. 

Slowly the waiter -- or killer? Pulled back and gave a tired smile towards Matsukawa. 

“Think you can get up?” Matsukawa mutely nodded trying to pull himself up, but end up getting the man to push him up, only to sprawl himself over the table, feeling wine spill over and have his clothes stick to his skin. 

“Whoa there. You alright?” His shoulders were being rubbed, and Matsukawa hummed yet again. It seemed he was incapable of forming any words tonight. 

“Man you’re a mess.”

To that Matsukawa snorted, he was more than a mess who was sure to have a killer hangover the next day, or is it already next day? He wouldn’t know as he tried to use his arms to pull himself up.

“Where are my arms.” He managed to slur, and the room remained silent before their was a burst of laughter filling his tired mind. It was nice he had to admit, lively unlike the stoic expression the waiter had for most of the time. 

“What are you smiling about? Man, I’m gonna need to find you a taxi.” 

“What’s your name.” Matsukawa murmured again.

He met silence instead and assumed the guy had left already.

“Makki. Call me that, if you remember that is.” Makki chuckled again and Matsukawa let out a laugh of his own. 

“A cute name for a cute guy.”

The laughter abruptly stopped, “Not something I expected but thank you.”

“I think I’m in love.” Matsukawa confessed. 

“Say that when you’re sober.”

“Does that mean we will meet?” Matsukawa lifted his head, his eyes still remaining shut. 

“Hmm who knows, now let’s get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow i actually manage to finish something when im sad and stressed, go me lololol  
> 


End file.
